Only For You
by Theoretician
Summary: Elita-One and Optimus Prime were made for each other. D/C
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Only For You

**Author**: Mademoiselle Juko Pax-Prime  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Summary<strong>: The story of Elita-One and Optimus Prime's relationship. Please read, I worked hard.  
><strong>ContentWarnings**: This is entirely my own interpretation of the Optimus/Elita relationship.  
><strong>Feedback<strong>: I would love lots of feedback! Because feedback=a happy, better writer.  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: A few for Revenge of the Fallen and Dark of the Moon.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not and never will own Transformers. This was made purely for fun.

**A/N: This is my "sweet romance" baby. I'm going to update it at my leisure. But I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Chapter One: Ever Since We Met**

**XXXXX**

"_You have a strong heart. No fear."-Neytiri te Ckaha Mo'at'ite_

**XXXXX**

**Setting: Cybertron. Pre-war. Midday.**

_ Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!_

She shot the targets in quick succession; never hesitating and never missing. Her gun was smoking slightly, and she blew across the barrel. As the destroyed targets went down and new ones were prepared, Elita-One flexed her fingers. They were stiff from holding her weapon for so long, and she suspected that she would need to oil the joints again. Maybe she would stop by the medical bay after practice.

The new targets came up, and Elita raised her gun. _Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!_ The last one was moving. Elita paused, taking careful aim. _Bam!_ The targets went down.

"Nice shot," said a deep voice. Elita turned, and saw Optimus Prime standing at the edge of the practice field.

"Thank you," she replied. She holstered her gun and walked over to him. She had heard his name mentioned many times, and had caught glimpses of him, but she had never formally met Prime.

"You didn't miss a single one; that's quite good," he said.

"Thank you, sir," Elita said. Prime began to walk, gesturing for her to follow.

"You are Elita-One?" he asked.

"Yes." Elita had to walk quickly to keep up with the bigger mech's long strides.

"I hear good things about you. Commander of the female Autobots…do you find that difficult?"

"Well, there's not very many of us. My second-in-command makes everything a little easier, and Moonracer helps keep things light." Prime looked thoughtful.

"Moonracer? Doesn't Powerglide swear that she's the best shot in the galaxy?" he asked.

"She says she's the best in the universe," Elita said, smiling. Prime chuckled.

"I assume she's the jokester of your team?"

"In a sense. She's like our little sister." It was quiet for a few nano-clicks, as the two of them walked side by side. When they reached the base, Prime stopped.

"I'm glad I've finally met you, Elita. Hopefully, we will get the chance to talk again." He held out a hand.

"Same," Elita replied.

When she touched his hand, a strange feeling flooded her body. She felt a familiar presence; like someone she had known long ago was close by. She released his hand quickly, saluted, and walked away. As soon as she was out of his sight, she shivered. Words and phrases floated through her processor, none of them connecting, none of them making sense. Only a name continued to stand out.

_Who was Orion Pax?_ she wondered. She had never heard the name before, yet it seemed familiar to her. Elita shook her head. She was probably just tired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: You Put Your Arms Around Me**

**XXXXX**

"_Love liberates everything." –Maya Angelou_

**XXXXX**

** Setting: Cybertron, just before the start of the war. Nighttime.**

"Elita?"

"Hm?"

Optimus hesitated. Elita leaned her head on his shoulder, taking his hand in hers.

"What is it?" she asked. She had known Optimus for many vorns, and she had never seen him nervous.

"I fear that Megatron will instigate war."

"We can match him."

"What makes you so confident?" Elita thought for a moment.

"We have you. You're a better leader than Megatron could ever be," she said. Optimus was silent for a klick or so.

"I do not want to lose you." Elita looked up at him. He was staring off into the distance, looking distressed.

"You won't," she said gently. He looked down at her.

"How do you know? How will _I_ know?" he asked. There was a hint of fear in his deep, rich voice. Elita realized that she did _not_ know, and that one of them could die without the other knowing. She was silent, not knowing what to say. He squeezed her hand gently.

"Bond with me." His words were quiet, almost inaudible. Elita looked at him, surprised. His optics locked onto hers. "Bond with me," he repeated. "I'll know if you die, and you will know if I die."

"Is that the only reason?" Elita asked, before she could stop herself. Optimus gazed at her in silence for a few nano-clicks.

"No," he replied. He kissed her. "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Hey Stranger**

**XXXXX**

"_I only need two more miracles to be a saint." –Panic! At The Disco, "Oh Glory"_

**XXXXX**

**Setting: Earth. Two years after Mission City.**

Elita-One hardly dared to believe it. She recognized that voice, that signature.

Arcee quivered with tension beside her. _:Elita! Do you…?: _

_ :I do. Shh. Everybody relax.: _Elita listened hard.

"Come out; do not be afraid. We are friends." There was no mistaking that deep, rich voice.

_:Elita…: _Chromia rolled forward slightly. _:Don't you recognize the signatures?:_

_ :I do, Chromia. Roll out.: _Elita moved forward, Chromia and Arcee flanking her. Sideswipe and the twins followed close behind, and the six of them drove into the sunlight.

"Six," said a human. He carried a large gun. "Do you know them, Optimus?"

"Indeed." Optimus looked a little shocked. "But how this is possible…" He took a step forward. "Elita?" he said, almost timidly.

_:Transform.: _Elita instructed. Chromia was the first to do so.

"Chromia!" Ironhide gasped. Chromia ran to him, and they embraced. "I never thought I'd see you again," Ironhide murmured, before kissing the blue femme on the cheek. She did not reply, simply tucked her head under his chin and closed her optics.

"Oh, no. I thought we were rid of you," Ratchet groaned, as Mudflap and Skids came forward.

"Well, we back now!" crowed Mudflap.

"And there ain't no gettin' rid of us!" said Skids.

"Unfortunately," said Sideswipe, brushing past the twins. "Prime," he added, nodding respectfully to the larger mech. Optimus did not seem to notice. He was watching the last motorcycle intently.

Elita transformed, and stood with her hands on her hips. She looked Optimus in the optics, and kept her face as impassive as possible. They stared at each other for a long time, neither one moving. Elita's processor was blank. She had no thoughts other than function. The others stood silently, watching their leaders apprehensively. No one dared speak.

Optimus was the first to move. He took another step forward, and held out his hand. Elita looked at him for several nano-clicks. Then, she put her hand in his.

He pulled her into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face against his chassis. Elita closed her optics, savoring the feeling of her bondmate's arms around her.

They stayed that way for several klicks. Neither of them said a word, but no words were needed.

They were together again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Open Up A Little Happiness Today**

**XXXXX**

_"Children are the living messages we send to a time we will not see." -John W. Whitehead_

**XXXXX**

** Setting: Earth. Autobot Base. Nighttime.**

It had been several weeks since Elita and her small troop of Autobots had joined the others. It was almost like the old days, except that they were not on Cybertron, and they worked with the humans. At first, Chromia had been skeptical about working with such a primitive and violent race, but Ironhide had persuaded her to trust the humans.

It was the middle of the night, and almost everyone was recharging peacefully.

Except for one femme.

Elita-One lay awake, staring at the ceiling. She was counting under her breath, concentrating very hard. Every few klicks, she would put a hand to her chassis, her optic ridges contracting. Finally, she sat up.

"Optimus," she whispered. The large red-and-blue mech did not move. "Optimus," she repeated, louder this time. He stirred slightly. "Wake up!" Elita said, giving him a shove strong enough to push him off of the recharge berth. He hit the floor with a crash, and was on his feet in a nano-click.

"Roll out!" he said, instinctively.

"Shh, calm down," Elita said, trying not to laugh. He blinked at her. "Feel this." She took his hand and laid on it her chest. She counted, "One, two, three, four, five, six…" Optimus' optics widened.

"Is that…?" he said in a hushed voice.

"I don't know," she replied. "Do you think Ratchet will be upset if we wake him up and ask?"

"Let's find out," Optimus said. He and Elita made their way to the CMO's bay. The glow from their optics was the only light, and Elita had to feel her way along the wall. She nearly tripped on a large hunk of metal.

"Slag!" she blurted. She grabbed onto it to regain her balance.

"Elita?" someone whispered.

"Who's that?" Elita whispered back.

"Ironhide. Let go of me." Elita took her hands away.

"Ironhide, what are you doing out here?" Optimus asked.

"Chromia won't let me in," said the weapons specialist. "We got into a fight. She slammed the door on me. Pretty sure it left a dent. What are _you_ two doing out here?"

"Going to see Ratchet," said Elita. "You stay there. You have got until morning to come up with an adequate apology for whatever it is you did." She heard Ironhide sigh, and she and Optimus continued to the next bay. Optimus knocked on the door three times. A few nano-clicks later, it opened. Light flooded the hallway.

"What?" Ratchet asked aggressively. He realized that it was Optimus and Elita, and looked embarrassed. "Sorry. It's a bit late, isn't it?"

"Ratchet, would you take a look at my spark?" Elita asked, wasting no time. Ratchet cocked an optic ridge, but did not question her.

"Come with me," he said. He turned on the headlights from his alt mode, and led the way to the medical bay.

"Lie down, Elita, and open your spark chamber." Elita did as she was told while Ratchet prepared a charged rod. "Now don't move." He leaned over her, his optics shuttering slightly as he scanned her spark. "Normal, but…" He gently moved her spark slightly to the side with the charged rod. He stared down into the chamber for a moment, then barked, "Optimus! Come here."

"What is it?" asked Elita. Optimus joined Ratchet, and peered into Elita's spark chamber.

"Oh, Primus," he whispered.

"What?" asked Elita. She started to sit up, but Ratchet pushed her back down.

"Don't move!" he ordered, but his expression was soft. "Primus has blessed you both." Elita looked at Optimus, who was still gazing into her spark chamber.

"What are you saying, Ratchet?" she asked softly. "That…?"

"That you will become a creator in a few months' time," Ratchet said. Elita was stunned. She closed her spark chamber and sat up slowly. Ratchet backed a respectful distance away to allow Elita and Optimus a little bit of privacy.

Elita looked Optimus in the optics. A silent question passed over their bond, asking for an answer that she already had.

A tiny miracle, resting snugly behind Elita's spark. Her own life helping to fuel another. A sparkling.

_Their_ sparkling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: His Love's So Strong And True**

**XXXXX**

_"Who, being loved, is poor?" -Oscar Wilde_

**XXXXX**

** Setting: Earth. Autobot Base. Early morning.**

Even through the thick metal walls of the base, Elita-One could hear the cheerful chirping of birds. They woke her, but she did not feel irritated. Instead, she smiled and lay on her back for a few klicks, listening to the various songs that the birds warbled.

It was peaceful. Elita put a hand to her chest, feeling her spark pulsing gently. Her smile widened as she remembered what was nestled behind her life force, growing and developing.

She wondered what it would be like, being a creator. She had seen many femmes with their little offspring on Cybertron, but she had never longed for one. She felt, at the time, that a sparkling would be a burden. She never envied mothers; but she did envy the little sparklings. They would grow up with their parents, protected and loved. Elita had never had a mother. She could not even remember her sparklinghood, now that she thought about it. Surely she had had one?

She looked to her left, and saw Optimus recharging soundly beside her. He was the same way; no parents. He had never spoken of a sparklinghood. He had had no family, to Elita's knowledge. She rolled onto her side and gazed at her bonded lovingly. He looked so calm. Elita smiled, and touched her forehead to his, closing her optics.

They both had a family now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: There Is Simply Nothing Worse**

**XXXXX**

_"To die will be an awfully big adventure." -J.M Barrie_

**XXXXX**

** Setting: Earth. Autobot Base. Daytime.**

Elita-One paced the floor of the medical bay impatiently. Optimus had asked her to stay on base, while he went to talk to Sam. She was getting fidgety; he had been gone for almost a day.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain pierce her spark. She stopped, her optics wide. Another pang hit her, and she doubled over. She felt pain and fury and betrayal, all at the same time.

Elita sank to her knees, her hand over her spark chamber and her body convulsing with pain. _Optimus!_ She sent a cry of distress over their bond.

It was then that she realized that everything she was feeling was coming from _his_ end of their bond. She gasped as another wave of pain coursed through her frame. _What's happening?_ She received no reply, only a feeling of intense anger.

She suddenly feared for not only herself and Optimus, but their sparkling. What if it could feel what she was feeling? The shock would surely kill it. Elita did not know what they would do if the sparkling was lost.

Abruptly, the worse pain that Elita had ever felt in her life shot through her. She cried out, and squeezed her optics shut. A split second later, she purged her inner tanks.

Just as quickly as they had come, the pain and emotions she had been feeling suddenly vanished. Instead, she felt empty. Elita sat up, wiping energon from her lips.

"Optimus?" she asked aloud. She reached out through their bond, but felt nothing.

_:Elita.: _Elita became excited for a moment, before she realized that the voice belonged to Ratchet, not Optimus.

_:Yes, Ratchet? What's happening? I felt horrible pain over mine and Optimus' bond and now it's silent. Is he alr—:_

_ :Elita, Optimus is dead.:_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is a crap chapter, I'm not happy with it at all. -_- But my muse has gone AWOL. And I didn't want to leave you guys just hanging there…even though I still did, in a way. I totally get it if you hate the chapter. I do too. **

**Chapter Seven: Forget The Way Her Tears Taste**

**XXXXX**

_"Sorrow makes us all children again." -Ralph Waldo Emerson_

**XXXXX**

**Setting: Earth. Autobot Base.**

The sound of Elita-One's grief echoed throughout the base, wrenching at the hearts and sparks of her comrades. She had locked herself in the bay that she and Optimus had shared since her arrival, and refused to come out. Everyone on Diego Garcia could hear her pitiful sobs, and it was possibly the saddest sound that Major Lennox had ever heard.

Arcee was pacing back and forth outside of Elita's bay, trying to think of a way to comfort her leader—short of bringing Optimus back to life. So far, she had come up with "murder Megatron." She sighed, passed a hand over her optics, and opened a communication channel to Chromia.

_:What are we supposed to do?: _

_:I don't know! Ironhide is teetering on the edge of a total shutdown!:_

_ :I'm talking about Elita. I can't think of a single thing to cheer her up, Chromia.:_

_ :You don't _need_ to cheer her up. You just need to let her know that she isn't alone. Be her friend, not just her sister. You can do that, can't you?: _Arcee hesitated.

_:I hope.: _She closed the channel, and stopped in front of the bay doors. She knocked gently.

"Elita?" Arcee asked. "Can I come in?" Elita only continued to cry. Arcee pushed the doors open with her shoulder, and entered the bay.

Elita was lying on the recharge berth, facing the wall. She was curled up, with her hands over her audio receptors. Her lithe frame shook with each sob, and Arcee felt her grief through their sibling bond. She sat down on the edge of the berth, and rested a hand on her sister's shoulder. Elita rolled onto her back, looking startled. Her face plates were streaked with fluid, and her blue optics looked like they were immersed in water.

"A-Arcee." Elita acknowledged the purple femme in a shaky voice. Arcee shook her head.

"Elita, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes," Elita replied, too quickly. Arcee frowned slightly.

"No, you aren't. I know. I can tell." Elita turned on her side again, her back to Arcee.

"Then why did you ask?" she said.

"Common courtesy." Arcee sighed. She was handling this in the worst possible way. She was not good at comforting bots. There was a long silence as Arcee tried to think of something kind to say.

"Have you though of a name for the sparkling?" she asked finally. Elita was quiet for several nano-clicks.

"I don't want it anymore."

Arcee nearly fell of off the berth in shock. "W-what?" she gasped.

"I don't want the sparkling anymore," Elita said in a hardened voice. Arcee stared at the back of Elita's head. The pink femme had closed her spark to Arcee, guarding her emotions and thoughts.

"Elita…" Arcee was at a loss for words. She knew that losing Optimus was traumatic for Elita, but she had never imagined that Elita would be so upset as to reject her sparkling. Elita was no longer crying, but her cooling fans still whirred furiously. Air left her vents in small, erratic bursts. Arcee opened and closed her mouth several times, racking her processor for something to say. Klicks dragged by in silence.

Finally, Arcee simply reached out and rested her hand on Elita's shoulder. The pink femme did not visibly acknowledge her sister's touch, but her end of their connection opened once again and her pain stabbed at Arcee's spark.


	8. Announcement

**Author Announcement**

**There is an important announcement on my profile pertaining to this and other stories, and there is also a poll I would like you to look at and vote on.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
